It is known to dispose insulating bodies for pluggable connectors presenting dimensions and in particular different widths.
Each insulating body comprises a housing for conductive parts.
These conductive parts comprise generally a connection socket intended to carry out an electrical contact with a connection terminal of a junction block and a connection terminal for a conductive wire.
The housing opens on an aperture arranged on a side wall of the insulating body.
The conductive parts are maintained in the housing of an insulating body of a pluggable connector considered between a support wall of the housing and a side wall of an insulating body of an adjacent pluggable connector and bearing on the side wall of the considered pluggable connector so as to close the aperture of the housing.
Consequently, in order to be enclosed within the housing, the width of the conductive parts has to correspond substantially to the width of the housing measured between the support wall of the housing and the aperture of the housing.
Thus, there are as many different types of conductive parts as different types of insulating bodies for pluggable connectors.
Nevertheless, it may be advantageous to use, for optimizing the production of pluggable connectors with different widths, the same type of conductive parts presenting the same width.
However, in the case where conductive parts originally provided for the insulating body of a pluggable connector with a determined width are used in an insulating body intended to form another wider pluggable connector then conductive parts are no longer enclosed between the support wall of the housing of this insulating body and the side wall of an insulating body of an adjacent pluggable connector.
This width difference generates a residual clearance of the conductive parts within the housing of the insulating body of the pluggable connector.
This residual clearance may create a disconnection of the conductive wire of the connection terminal from the conductive parts.